Preciosa
by Chrono Sama
Summary: ¿Por qué todo pasa por la belleza para Ayasegawa?. Una conversación entre Hinamori & Yumichika.


**PRECIOSA**

"_Dios mío, Dios, ¿dónde está él? él capitán Kenpachi dice que en uno de estos lugares._"

Hinamori Momo muy descontenta cerro fuerte su puño izquierdo mientras caminaba por los pasillos del escuadrón 11. "_He buscado a través de casi todo el Seireitei! Incluso le pedí a Hanatarou-kun, que comprobar todos los hombres del cuarto de baño...pero nada...._."

Frustrada sacudió la cabeza y desvió su vista a la apuesta de sol. Solo se podría ver el borde de oro por el horizonte, pintando el cielo de color naranja a rojo a morado, con racimos de nubes rosadas. "_Supongo que puedo dejarlo por hoy y empezar de nuevo mañana,_" Momo dejo escapar un suspiro. "_Después de todo, lo tenemos que dejar hasta el día después de mañana..._"

Volvió lentamente hasta la quinta división. Allí sus ojos se ampliaron al ver cierto sujeto "_Ajá! ahí estas!_"

"_Disculpe, .....Yumichika! ¡¡Oye!! Yumichika!_ " Ella llamó, y empezó a correr hacia él. Él joven del undécimo escuadrón y quinto oficial no mostró signos de su audiencia.

"_¡Yumichika!_" Él siguió caminando por la calle en una forma de ocio a su propia casa. Momo expresando algo de molestia, fue al final de la calle, más o menos quedando a escasos metros de este.. "_¡¡OYE_!!" él debería haberla podido óir pero sin embargo seguía su camino como si nada pasara. "_YUM--...._" Se detuvo un momento para tomar un poco de aire y poso sus manos sobre sus mandíbula."_¡¡OYE AYASEGAWAAAAAA!!_ " Gritó ella lo más fuerte que pudo con su voz, haciendo que el ruido resalte por todo el lugar. Él se detuvo dejando de caminar, corrió unos cables que colgaban de sus orejas, que le salián del pliegue de su túnica. "_¿Eso....?_" Momo se hecho unos pasos atrás observando aquel objeto que salía de él. Él vio su inquietud mostrando una sonrisa "_Oh!, no, no por favor no malinterprete, no soy un experimento de Máyuri Kurotsuchi....._"

"_Momo Hinamori...._" Yumichika saludo, tirando suavemente de los cables. Una extraña bombilla mecánica se adjunta al final de cada cable. Momo puede escuchar algún tipo de música procedente de aquel aparato, al parecer, esto había sido el causante de que él no pudiese escucharla. Llevándose los cables a los bolsillos de su túnica Yumichika pareció presionar algo que de repente hizo que la música se detuviera. "_Ahora_" dijo, "_¿cómo puedo ayudarle?_"

Momo dejo salir un suave suspiro "_Hemos sido asignados para una misión en el mundo de los vivos. El día después de mañana nosotros, junto con Yamada Hanatarou y Nanao Ise tendremos que apartarnos del Seiretei. Si tiene alguna pregunta, usted debe ir al Capitán Yamamoto..._" Se detuvo a comenzar a toser.

Momo dejar salir un suspiro de alivio suave, Yumichika hallazgo no era una víctima de la duodécima división capitán.

Yumichika acarició su espalda cautelosamente. "_¿Estás bien, Hinamori-san?_"

"_Estoy bien_", susurró Hinamori empezando a sentir la limpieza de su garganta ligeramente.

"L_o siento, me acaba de recuperar de mi coma, pero hay algunas secuelas. La Capitana Unohana-me dijo.... _"Sus palabras se perdió en otro ataque de tos.

"_Tengo un excelente té de hierbas Hinamori-san que hace maravillas para afecciones de garganta, así como algunas enfermedades de pecho_"

Yumichika ofreció. "_¿Le gustaría volver a nuestros cuartel para tomar un té de a dos?_"

"_Gracias_", dijo Momo. "Q_uizás un poco de té caliente podría hacerme bien_." Ella tosió de nuevo ligeramente. Yumichika sonrió.

"_Bueno entonces, vamos a curar su tos tan pronto como sea posible_", dijo. Los dos caminaban por las calles hacia la vivienda. Mientras discutían sobre la extraña caja de música a lo largo del camino.

**Al llegar allí**

"_Por favor, tome asiento. Voy a calentar el té... _", dice Yumichika una vez que se encontraban en su casa. Momo asintió y se establecieron en la misma mesa en el salón.

"_Su casa es bonita_", murmuró ella al mirar al rededor los impecables pisos, paredes y muebles. Los marcos de madera de las ventanas, puertas, y todos los muebles de caoba oscuros, mientras que las paredes, papel shojis, la pared se desplaza, y tatamis eran muy tonos de beige pálido.

Yumichika sonrió una vez más y recogió una tetera y dos tazas poniéndolas sobre la mesa donde ambos estaban. "_Gracias, Hinamori-san_", Respondió.

Algo llamo la atención del joven, acerco su rostro y vio sobre los hermosos dibujos de las tazas polvo sobre la porcelana blanca. "_Ugh, odio el polvo_", añadió con repugnancia. "_Es todo tan feo e insalubres_".

Sacudió la cabeza, y llevó el conjunto de té nuevamente a la cocina. Momo podría oírlo enjuagar la olla y las tazas, abrir, cerrar una lata de té y hervir el agua. Así como la tetera empezó a silbar y un leve aroma de hierbas y flores comenzaron a hacer flotar fuera de la cocina.

Hubo una explosión dentro de la cocina, eso incomodo algo a Momo al oír al chico del undécimo gritar "_Dios mió!_" Unos momentos después,

Yumichika reapareció celebrando con la tetera y dos tazas de humeante sobre una bandeja de té, jadeando ligeramente con el pelo todo desprolijo y sus llamativas plumas.

" _Um... ¿estás bien?_" Momo preguntó tímidamente. Ella nunca había visto a Yumichika con el cabello fuera de lugar, ahora parecía que había caído justo de la cama después de despertar.

El shinigami estableció la bandeja en frente de Momo y se sentó frente de ella. Comenzó arreglar su sedosa cabellera mientras fruncía el ceño a sentir que una de sus plumas amarillas estaba doblada. Si bien quiso tratar de enderezarla, la manga de su muñeca resbaló hacía abajo a unos cuantos centimentros, Momo capturo algo de aliento.

"_¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le pasó?_" Susurró ella, mirando el brazo de el, una gran lastimadura como pequeñas ampollas de color rojizo. "_¿Usted se lastimo mientras preparaba el té? ¿Es por eso que gritó?_ "

"_Sí, por desgracia_", suspiró Yumichika, extrayendo la manga de su lugar. "_Hubo un poco de agua en el suelo, me resbalé, y me golpeó el brazo contra la estufa_".

Él sacudió la cabeza. "_Por lo tanto, es muy feo en realidad, apenas puedo verlo!! Mi piel impecable, arruinado por una gran quemadura_. "

Momo llegó a través de la mesa y tomó cautelosamente su mano, teniendo cuidado de no tocar la piel quemada. Ella se concentró por un momento y permitió a sí misma curar las quemaduras. Poco a poco curado las ampollas y el enrojecimiento desvanecido, dejo a Yumichika normal, con la pálida piel suave. Suspirando feliz, Momo volvió a sentarse en su lugar anterior. "_Bueno...como nuevo_".

"_Muchas gracias, Hinamori-san_", exclamó Yumichika, al correr sus dedos sobre su antebrazo. "_Usted es una curandera increíble. ¡Ahora estoy libre de esa horrible mancha!_ "

"_Yumichika, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_"

"_¿Qué? ...sin duda, puede_".

Momo se encoje de hombros y se sonrojó ligeramente. "_¿Por qué siempre pasa sobre la belleza y la fealdad?_" Ella pregunto. "_¿Eso es muy importante? Quiero decir, ¡toda su personalidad se basa en ella! Y además, sin ofender, pero su Capitán no es lo que yo llamaría HERMOSO ... _" Ella tomo algo de aire y miro atentamente al joven.

Yumichika parpadeo varias veces. Entonces él se rió y comenzó a servir el té y algunas galletas horneadas en forma de flores de ciruela.

"_¡Ah, Hinamori Momo, yo estaba muy inquieto en la academi_a", él respondió. "_Y sobre el Capitán Kenpachi ... no voy a comentar sobre eso, pero para mi ..._" Él se de tuvo a recoger una galleta "_....La vida lo castigo demasiado con ese rostro_" la dejo caer en su taza, mirando la flor flotando en una piscina de té caliente.

"_Es una larga historia de cómo he adquirido este hábito..., digamos_". Él levantó los ojos para satisfacer a Momo.

"_¿Le gustaría escuchar? Le advierto, voy a conseguir aburrirla, muy probablemente._ "

Momo sacudió la cabeza, recogió su vaso y dijo " _No me importa, Por favor dígame_" ella bebió algo de té, lentamente sintió como su garganta se iba limpiando e inmediatamente y el dolor desaparecía. Yumichika sonrió. "_Bien entonces, aquí va_"

**。・:*:・° ,。・:*:・° 。・:*:・° ,。・:*:・° 。・:*:・° ,。・:*:・°**

**Passing the time**

"_Bueno en fin....eso hizo que sea tome esta actitud Hinamori-san_" Él sonrió y miro la taza de té, que ya estaba frio.

"_Vaya, me fui de palabras mira la galleta ha florecido, como una verdadera flor. Pero es feo_" Yumichika sacudió la cabeza. "_Una vez más, no puedo romper mi habito..._" Él suspiró. "_Así que lo siento, Hinamori-san_".

"_No, no, no_", protestó Momo. "_Sus hábitos hacen quién es usted, Yumichika-san. Así que... no cambie, a menos que usted realmente quiera._"

Ella miró por la ventana. "_¡Ah! Es de noche ya! Tengo que irme lo siento_. "

"_Pero por supuesto_", dice Yumichika, incorporándose para acompañar a Momo.

"_Gracias por el té_", dijo, acercándose a la puerta. "_Recuerde, estamos frente a una misión, a fin de reunirse conmigo, Hanatarou, Nanao y pasado mañana ¿de acuerdo?_"

Yumichika asintió. "_Por supuesto, por supuesto_" repitió. "_Espero que se recupere de su tos, Hinamori-san_".

Momo sonrió. "_Gracias, Yumichika-san... Buenas noches._" Ella saludó y comenzó a caminar y salió del undécimo escuadrón.

"_Buenas noches, **preciosa**._"

"_¡¡No, no, no diga eso!!_" Se volvió a él con su rostro todo rojo.

"**_Lo siento, la fuerza de la costumbr_e**" Dice mientras se da un ligero golpe en la frente.

**。・:*:・° ,。・:*:・° 。・:*:・° ,。・:*:・° 。・:*:・° ,。・:*:・°**

Bueno ya a terminado con la historia, dejen Review xD acepto insultos, tomatazos entre otras cosas más! En fin gracias por leer el fic!! Nos vemos en otra!!


End file.
